The Switch
by OnionNinjaa
Summary: What if one day six year old Naruto Uzumaki woke up in a different world, where people who were supposed to be dead are now alive. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Notice

**I have decided to re-write this story, and hopefully end it before July 31st. The writing was admittedly crappy, and I didn't know where I was going with this at the time. So I'm going to be finishing it, and once I do, you'll be getting a new and improved chapter one. So if you have any ideas for this story, feel free to share them with me! (And if I use them I'll make sure to credit you)**

 **For now I'm going to leave the first two chapters up, but I'll be deleting them later on.**

 **Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

 **This is also my first fanfiction, so sorry about all the errors.**

* * *

 ** _The Switch_**

The sun was setting behind the Hokage monument, and Iruka was leaving the academy.  
As he left the building he noticed a certain blond six year old at the entrance. Naruto. He seemed to be waiting patiently for something or rather someone.

Iruka ignored him and was going to leave, but then a cold breeze went past him. He realized how cold it was outside, and you shouldn't leave a six year old outside.

He walked over to Naruto "why aren't you going home?" Asked Iruka

Naruto looked up at him with big blue eyes, he had a big grin on his face "I'm waiting for my parents! When other kids wait here their parents come to get them, so if I wait here long enough my parents will come too!"

Iruka sighed "aren't your parents de- if you want I can take you home" he quickly replaced his question with another. Sure Naruto wasn't like the other six year olds but he was still six and Iruka didn't want to break his heart.

Naruto looked slightly disappointed, but that was quickly replaced with a look of excitement, He nodded "Yes please Iruka sensei!"

Iruka took Naruto by the hand and walked to Naruto's home. Iruka didn't particularly like Naruto, but he didn't hate him either. In fact he feels like he has some things in common with his blond student. He tried following the advice his fellow sensei's had told him. Which was to ignore Naruto, but each day that got harder.

As they neared Naruto's house, Iruka noticed that the neighborhood wasn't a very safe place for a child to live in, but considering Naruto is an orphan it makes sense.

"Thanks Iruka sensei!" Said Naruto beaming

Iruka looked down at Naruto, giving him a small smile "you're welcome, remember not to come late tomorrow!"

Naruto nodded with a smile and waved his sensei goodbye. Naruto walked into his home, it was as messy as ever. Instant ramen packages were littered on the ground and dirty clothes In one corner of the room, his bed at another corner.

Naruto walked to one side of the room where the kitchen was and opened a cabinet filled with instant ramen. After making his ramen he sat down his ramen cup in front of him and happily said "itadakimasu!" Before gobbling down his ramen.

He threw his ramen cup to the trash can, but of course missed...again. He got changed into his pajamas and walked over to his bed, he felt a sudden sadness wash over him, his smile fading and once again feeling lonely.

The only people who cared about him was the the old man, and the people at the ramen stand. He can tell that Iruka sensei didn't like him, he was like the rest, always looking at him with 'those' eyes.

Naruto has always wanted to feel the love of a family. He waited six years for that feeling...it never came. He tried to not cry and instead smiled "I'll become hokage! And then they will have to respect me!" He felt better after saying that out loud and felt his eyes getting heavy, he saw a figure in front of him, but everything went black before he could react.

* * *

{Alternate Naruto's POV}

Namikaze Naruto was sitting at the dinner table clearly bored. He was eating his food slowly and didn't really care if it got cold.

His father, Namikaze Minato looked up to see his son not eating , "why aren't you eating? Your food might get cold" he gave his son a small smile

Naruto just looked at him and back at his food "I'm not really hungry, may I go to bed?"

Even though Naruto was only six, he was very smart for his age. He was top in the academy and was loved by many. He was on his road to becoming a great hokage.

But becoming hokage wasn't on Naruto's mind at all, in fact it was the last thing he wanted to be when he was older. It wasn't his fault that he was skilled.

Minato's smile fell, he hardly ever saw his son and always tried to make an effort to see him, but it never works, Naruto always came up with excuses to leave.

"Are you sure? You hardly ate any of your dinner"

Naruto only nodded "I'm sure"

Minato also nodded and gave him a small smile "then you can go if you'd like"

Naruto left the kitchen and walked to his room. He quickly got changed and neatly put his clothes in the basket. He walked over to his bed and looked out the window. His mother, Kushina, was out on a mission and wouldn't come back until another three weeks. He didn't spend much time with his family, and he barely ever saw his parents because his dad was always busy doing hokage work and his mother was out on missions.

He felt a little dizzy and attempted to sit up, but he couldn't, he felt too weak. The last thing he saw was a figure looming over him. Everything went black.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO  
{Naruto's POV}

Naruto Uzumaki woke up with a big headache, he felt numb all over.

He tried opening his eyes but they wouldn't budge. 'Did I fall off my bed while I was sleeping?'  
It has happened before.

He felt energy slowly start coming to him again. He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them when he saw the bright light 'why is it so bright? I don't remember leaving my light- OH NO!  
Am I dead?'

He forced his eyes opened and saw the white ceiling. He also noticed a window to his right.

"Why am in a hospital?" He said out loud, his voice hoarse.

"Naruto? Naruto! You're awake!" And unfamiliar voice called out his name. Naruto looked at the side of his bed and saw a man, with blonde hair and very similar blue eyes looking at him. He was sitting on a chair next to Naruto's bed.

'Who is this man? And how does he know my name?' Naruto looked at him confused but his thoughts were interrupted by a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad your okay! You scared me" The blonde hair man said while hugging him even tighter than before.

Naruto was shocked, he hardly was ever hugged. He has been hugged a couple of times by Jiji, but even then they weren't ever like this.

"Can't. Breath." Said Naruto with the little breath he had.

"Sorry! Sorry" the blonde man quickly went back to his seat, and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine" said Naruto before looking puzzled. "But who are you?"  
'And why doesn't it look like he hates me?'

The blonde haired man's smiled faded "y-you don't know who I am?" He seemed a little sad.

Naruto thought for a few seconds, but then he realized who the blonde haired man was. "Hey! Aren't you the fourth hokage? Wait...aren't you supposed to be dead?" Then Naruto's face turned pale and suddenly screamed out "AM I DEAD DATTEBAYO!?"

* * *

{Minato's POV}

Minato was a little shocked to find out his son only knew him as the fourth hokage and not his father.

'Does he really not know who I am? And did he say 'Dattebayo'!?" An image of Kushina quickly popped up in his head.

"Be right back Naruto, I'm going to talk with Tsunade to tell her you're awake" he gave his son a small smile before leaving the room.

He found Tsunade at the hospital lobby, she looked very tired. After all Naruto has been in a coma for 2 weeks and keeping him alive was hard. Tsunade didn't know what happened to Naruto to put him in such a state but whatever it was, he barely made it out alive.

Minato walked over to Tsunade "Naruto is awake" Tsunade looked up at the blond, then her face looked relieved "but...he doesn't know who I am" Tsunade face looked surprised "what do you mean?"

Minato sighed "I mean he asked me who I was when he woke up, but when he finally recognized me, he recognized me as the fourth hokage not his father" Tsunade thought for a few seconds then said "maybe he lost some of his memories while he was in a coma"

"But i'm his father Tsunade, I don't think he'd just forget about me" Minato felt a sudden sadness wash over him.

Tsunade shrugged "You're the Yondaime Minato, you're usually busy and hardly come home, am I correct?"

He only nodded slightly

"Maybe he'll regain his memories later. But for now I'll go check on him" Tsunade walked past Minato and started to walk towards Naruto's room.

'Maybe he's pretending or something...yeah that's it pretending'

{Naruto's POV}

A women with long blonde hair and big...assets came into the room, followed by the 'fourth hokage.'

"Hey Naruto how are you feeling?" The blonde haired woman asked.

Naruto smiled a big toothy grin at the lady "I'm great! But who are you?" Naruto was confused, he recognized no one here but everybody else seemed to recognize him.

The blonde haired lady looked puzzled 'I've never seen Naruto smile like that, it's adorable! Wait...he also doesn't know who I am?' "It's me Tsunade! Don't you recognize me?" The women now identified as Tsunade asked.

Naruto simply shook his head "never seen you in my life, sorry old lady"

"Old...lady?" Tsunade said, her eyes twitching with anger.

"Now now Tsunade! I don't think Naruto meant it like that!"

Tsunade's head snapped too Minato, Minato was shaking slightly and he only smiled nervously at her. "What else could he have meant?" She looked about ready to whack someone on the head.

Minato cleared his throat, "Tsunade I believe we have more important issues to discuss"

"Oh! That's right" she looked backed to Naruto "I want you to answer these questions the best you can, ok?"

Naruto nodded happily "alright Baa-Chan!"

Tsunade's eyes twitched a little but she quickly shook her head. "What is your name and how old are you?"

Naruto gave her a big confident smile "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage! And I'm six years old!" His voice was loud and clear which surprised both Tsunade and Minato. Naruto was a quiet and reserved person, and he never seemed to want to become hokage either.

"Uzumaki?" Said Minato out loud.

"Yep! Uzumaki!" Said Naruto cheerfully, not noticing the clear confusion visible on their faces.

Tsunade cleared her throat "What is our village's name and who is your academy teacher?"

"This is the hidden leaf village! And of course my sensei is Iruka sensei" said naruto still in a proud voice.

Tsunade nodded at the answers he gave. "Last question, who are your parents?"

Naruto's big smile faded, his lively eyes dulled. "I'm an orphan...But that doesn't matter dattebayo!" His smile reappeared but if possible even bigger.

Minato and Tsunade were both surprised. "So he did lose some memories..." Tsunade mumbled under her breath so Naruto wouldn't hear.

"What should I do?" Whispered Minato to Tsunade not knowing wether to tell him or not.

"Don't tell him you're his father yet, maybe he'll regain his memories later" whispered Tsunade back to Minato.

"But what if-" Minato was cut off by Tsunade "he'll remember after all he is your son."

Naruto looked at the two whispering to each other, then his stomach rumbled  
"I'm hungry, is there any ramen near by?"

Tsunade and Minato looked back at Naruto. Minato gave him a small smile, 'he's acting...differently'

"Would you like to go to Ichiraku's?" Asked Minato he knew his son would always say no when asked if he wanted to go and was prepared for him to reject, but instead his son did the exact opposite.

"OF COURSE DATTEBAYO!" Naruto grinned at him

Minato was surprised "then let's go."

* * *

{Alt Naruto POV}

'Ugh...what happened?' Namikaze Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his eyes barely opened before they were clamped shut again. 'The light is so bright!' He attempted to open them again and this time he succeeded.

He was in a hospital room. The walls were white and a window to his left, he was alone in there.

'My father isn't he- of course he isn't here, he's probably busy. He's always busy' he felt alone.

Just then Tsunade walked in followed by Shizune. Shizune was holding a pig and Tsunade was holding a clipboard. Tsunade looked up from her clipboard and saw that Naruto was awake.

"Ahh Naruto you're awake" said Tsunade.

Naruto said nothing.

"Don't worry Naruto, I was able to stabilize your condition"

"How long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked in a stone cold tone.

'I've been told that Naruto has a more welcoming tone. Maybe it's because he just woke up' "Naruto you've been in a coma for two weeks" said Tsunade, Naruto looked surprised at her

'Two weeks?!' He thought "Tsunade Sama, if you can please tell me, why was I in a coma for two weeks?"

'Hmm? He knows my name? I mean I am one of the three legendary sanin, so it would make sense.' "You were found by one of the Anbu in a very severe condition at your home. We don't know exactly what happened to you or who did it, but don't worry I promise you we will find out who did this"

Naruto only nodded "may I go home now?"

"Yes if you want, but I'm going to send an Anbu to escort you to your home, right now it's dangerous for you to be alone in the village"

Naruto knew most of the village loved him so he didn't see a reason to have an Anbu with him, but he decided not to mention it.

"But first let me take a couple of tests to see if you're healthy enough to leave the hospital" said Tsunade. Shizune walked Tsunade to help her.

* * *

Naruto was following the Anbu, he noticed a couple of cold glares from the villagers 'did I do something wrong?' He also hear people call him things like 'Demon' or 'Monster, they also said 'It's THAT kid' or 'what's IT doing here?' He didn't know what was going on.

The Wolf Anbu took him to the bad side of Konoha, why are they here? Isn't his home on the other side of the village? They were nearing a apartment complex that looked pretty run down.  
They walked up the stairs and the Anbu stopped in front of a door.

'Is this just a prank? This is NOT my home' He looked up at the Anbu a little unsure but the Anbu said nothing.

Naruto looked down at his small hands, Tsunade had given him a key. Was this his house key?  
Naruto opened the door with the key and slowly opened the door. What he saw was his worse nightmare. Ramen bags were littered everywhere, there was dirty clothes scattered around the room, the bed at one corner of the room was undone.

Naruto walked in slowly, he turned around and the Anbu was gone. 'What's going on!? This isn't my home, why were the villagers staring at him like that? Where was his parents!?'

He closed the door behind him. "Think..." he mumbled under his breath "first analyze the situation, ask questions and think of a conclusion.."

"First. I woke up in a hospital, and I was in a coma for 2 weeks...then when the Anbu was taking me 'home' the villagers stared at me like I was the plague itself. Now I'm here, in some persons dirty apartment." He thought for a few seconds

"why was I in a coma in the first place? Why does the village look like they hate me? And why did the Anbu take me here?"

Naruto was thinking intensely for a few seconds, but then he felt tired.

"I'm not in a genjutsu, I didn't look into anybody's eyes...*yawn* I...I'm not in a dream...even my dreams aren't so *yawn* realistic...and.." he felt himself fell into a couch before dozing off to sleep


	3. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **AN: I'm going to try to make the chapters longer for now on**

While both Naruto and Minato where walking on the streets not going anywhere in particular, Naruto couldn't help but notice that nobody was staring at him oddly only smiling. 'Maybe it's because the fourth hokage is next to me...wait isn't he supposed to be dead? Meh'.

After a while Naruto stopped when he noticed that the sun was setting, he looked up at Minato, "I should probably go home now! Thanks hokage Sama!" He gave him a big grin. Nobody has ever spent time with him like this, and it felt good he didn't want it to end, but he knew it had too.

"Please Naruto call me To-Minato, and if you'd like you can come stay at my home" Minato quickly corrected himself and gave Naruto a smile.

Naruto's eyes twinkled, which Minato never knew was possible.

"Really are you sure?!" Naruto said excitedly.

Minato nodded "Yes of course it's alright, I actually have a spare bedroom you can use"

Naruto quickly hugged him "Thank you Minato-San!"

Minato realized that Naruto, NARUTO was hugging him. Today was an odd day, was this really his son? First Naruto forgot everything, second Naruto spent all of Minato's money on ramen, third his son was smiling and even hugged him! Minato felt a warm feeling inside of his heart he was about to hug him too, but Naruto jumped back.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again" Naruto blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

Minato stared at him, he then started to chuckle a little. He put his hand on top of Naruto's head "It's fine Naruto, you don't have to say sorry, you can hug me if you like, I don't mind"

Naruto stared at him in shock for a few seconds, he then gave Minato a big smile and hugged him, this time even tighter

Minato hugged him back, he liked this feeling, he'd always wanted to hug his son like this. But something was bothering him, he didn't know what it was, but his fatherly instincts was saying something was off. He came out of his thoughts when he noticed that the small blonde boy was crying.

"Naruto? What's wrong" Minato had a concerned face, he pulled his son back from the hug, and both his hands rested on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled threw the tears "no one has ever been so nice to me, so my eyes started to get watery"

Minato smiled warmly at Naruto "come on let's go home."

He took Naruto by the hand and they both walked towards his home.

-

Minato unlocked the door with his keys and opened it.

When Naruto walked in he saw the coziest looking house in the history of cozy houses.  
The living room and the kitchen where connected through an arch way, the walls were a creamy color and the floor was made out of wood. Though not many things decorated the place, it was overall still a very beautiful home.

Minato walked in behind him and shut the door.

"Welcome to my home, I hope you enjoy it here"

Naruto ran around the house, exploring the the living room and kitchen until he stopped at a table next to a light green couch. In the picture was Minato standing next to a beautiful red hair women, she wore a sleeveless green dress with a white shirt under it. She had a big smile plastered on her face and her dark blue eyes gleamed.

"Who's she?" Naruto pointed at the red head in the picture.

'I guess he doesn't remember Kushina either' "That's Kushina, my wife" he said the last part proudly.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, "so you ARE a boy" Naruto then smiled "I was kinda confused because you look like a girl but sound like a boy"

Minato stared blankly at his 'son' 'he...thought I...was a..GIRL?!' Minato only imagined Kushina laughing at him.

"Where is she?" Naruto tilted his head slightly which made him look ten times cuter.

"She's out on a mission she should be coming back tomorrow" replied Minato

"Ok! I can't wait to meet her"

He chuckled slightly "I'm sure you'd love her, come I'll take you to your room"

Naruto followed Minato to a hallway and they walked all the way to the end. Minato opened the door and walked in followed by Naruto. Naruto looked around the room in awe, on the opposite side from the door was a big window with green curtains, and to the right of the window was a cozy looking bed, to the left of the window was a desk with a picture frame he couldn't see from where he was standing, and the floor was a light brown carpet, there was only one problem, there wasn't any orange, but he could work with that.

Without Naruto realizing, Minato dashed to the desk and grabbed the picture frame and hid it behind his back.

Naruto saw a yellow blur from the corner of his eye, but he ignored it and walked up to the bed "I get to sleep here!?" He asked Minato excitedly  
Minato nodded "unless you don't want too" he teased

Naruto quickly shook his head "I want to stay here!" Naruto walked around the room, his big curious eyes looking at everything he could find.

Minato stared at him amused, but once again that feeling kicked in, he tried shaking it off.

"It's getting late, why don't you get changed and go to bed" suggested Minato

Naruto pouted a little but nodded. Once Minato left the room Naruto got changed in the most comfortable pajamas he has ever worn before, it wasn't orange but he liked it anyways.  
He laid down on his bed and got comfortable. He was staring at the ceiling, he had a big grin on his face because for once in his life he felt love, with the memories of what happened that day he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-

Naruto Namikaze woke up, the bright light was hitting his eyes. He quickly got up from the couch, his back was sore and he felt sick.

He walked over to the kitchen looking area and opened the cabinet, all he saw was instant ramen, he hated ramen so he closed the cabinet and looked for something else. He opened the very small fridge and all he saw was spoiled milk and a rotting apple. He closed the fridge and sighed. Guess he was going to starve.

He turned around and saw a drawer and on top of the drawer was a frog shaped wallet. He quickly walked towards it and grabbed the thin frog, though there wasn't much inside he could still buy something decent to eat.

He walked out of his apartment and locked the door. He was walking along the streets, he felt the cold glares on him and the whispers of about him, he felt a little sad. Did they even know who his parents where? Probably not. Naruto has figured out he somehow traveled to a different dimension, he didn't know how but he did, and he was going to figure out how to get back.

He found the vegetable stand and walked over to it. He saw the smiling man standing next to his stand, he always gave him a free vegetable. When Naruto neared the stand, the man's smile disappeared and was replaced by a cold glare, "what're you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come here?" Naruto was surprised, the usually kind smiling man was staring at him with eyes filled with anger.

"I just came here to buy food, I won't be long" replied Naruto sternly.

The man continued to glare at him "you aren't allowed here, now go away you're scaring people away."

Naruto only stared at him, he slowly started to walk closer to the stand as if to defy the man.

"Stay away you monster!" He growled and threw a tomato at him

The tomato splattered all over Naruto, he stopped and just stood there for a few seconds before turning around. He noticed that a few people have gathered around the stand, but he tried to ignore it and walked past them. He felt like crying, he looked down at his feet  
Tears threatening to fall. His walking started to quicken and soon he was running.

He was at his 'home' he opened the door and shut it behind him, he looked at the calendar. 'I have to go to the academy tomorrow..' he mentally groaned. He walked towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. The water was cold, no warmth in it whatsoever. 'Wait, what am I doing? Am I just going to simply accept that I'm in a different world? No, I WILL find a way home'

After he finished his shower he walked towards his closet and opened it. All he could see what Orange. He groaned, he looked back at the cloths he was wearing previously, they were covered in red tomato juice. He groaned once more, he put on a black T-shirt with orange shorts. It was the least eye catching thing he could find.

He walked towards the library. When he got there and went inside, he noticed the glare that the librarian was giving him, he quickly walked past her feeling uncomfortable.

He looked around the library not really knowing where to go first. He continued looking until he saw an old book, the cover was dusty brown and in golden letters the title said 'World-crossing'

Naruto grabbed the book and went to a secluded part of the library. He looked through the pages, he read through theories and stories, nothing much that could help him. However, something caught his eye 'the sage of six paths'

Apparently he could do many things that people today would find impossible, like incredibly strong Jutsu's and time travel, and supposedly could even cross between universes.

'What are the chances that he would send me, out of everyone else to another universe?'  
He closed the book and headed towards the front desk to check it out.

The woman glared at him while mumbling the words 'demon', but he managed to take the book home.

-

He was home laying on the cold hard mattress, he was reading the book trying to find information about how to get back.

'How do I know I'm not hallucinating?' He closed the book and placed it on the bed side table next to him. He sat up and walked towards the kitchen. It was night time, he had been reading the book he got at the library for hours, trying to find some way home.

'Maybe this is all a big giant prank...why do they keep calling me monster?' He opened the cabinet door and sighed, he grabbed the ramen cup.

After cooking the instant ramen, he sat down at the small table and mumbled "itadakimasu" before hesitantly slurped down the ramen.

'Maybe I should go to the hokage, but isn't he my dad? Maybe it's someone different in this world.'

After finishing his ramen he threw away the cup and looked around the house.  
'If I'm going to be living here then might as well make it look like a home.'

He started to clean the small apartment.


End file.
